Another Kid
by JaydenMatthews
Summary: Just the newest member of the Swan-Mills family. This is my first attempt at writing anything since this most recent battle with depression began. Be kind please.


This is a one-shot because I am at work and I am bored, and I am consumed with the need to write. So, I am going to sit here and type all of this and just hope that you like it. All mistakes are my own. I do not own the OUAT characters though the others are mine. And ages have been changed to fit the vision. Enjoy.

"Henry! Maddox! Jaxon! TIME FOR DINNER!" Mary Margaret called up the stairs to her three grandsons.

The sound of their feet was that of thunder during the storm of the century. They. Were. Loud. And they were apparently starving boys, judging by how they nearly knocked over the table trying to get there to eat.

Henry Daniel Swan-Mills, now eighteen, was an amazing older brother. He made Honor Roll in school every year. He was the President of the Drama department where he wrote and directed productions that the school performed at the end of every school year. He was set to attend Boston University after graduation in May with a full ride academic scholarship. He takes school seriously. He takes his relationship to Grace seriously. He takes his Hero Brother duties seriously. Henry has turned into an all-around amazing young man.

Maddox James Swan-Mills, now seventeen, was the oldest of the twins (by two and a half minutes). His grades were not so great but not horrible either. He passes his classes and has an average grade point average, but he has other things going on as well and has the mindset that he is too cool to get amazing grades like Henry. His social life and football just will not allow for that. Maddox is the quarterback for the high school football team and plans to attend college on an athletic scholarship. He is tall like Emma with dark hair and skin like Regina. He loves his leather jacket (though he would never be caught in a red leather jacket) like Emma but demands respect like Regina. He has brown eyes, the same as his mother Regina. He gets most of his looks from his Mayor of a mother, but his carefree attitude and his adventurous attitude is all Sheriff Swan-Mills. Maddox is a carbon copy of his mothers. If you took one look at him, you could not deny who he belongs to.

Jaxon Rae Swan-Mills, now seventeen, was the youngest of all the Swan-Mills boys. He HATED the fact that he was the baby boy and that he was treated as such by his grandmother more than anyone. He has great grades like Henry, and he is athletic like his twin brother, Maddox. Jaxon is on the Honor Roll and he is the Captain of the baseball team (short stop, pitcher, catcher, third base). Though he could go to nearly any school he chose, Jaxon has been considering his options for his future and has found it to be an extraordinarily complex decision. To be honest, he has no clue what he wants to do in life. Jaxon is the same height as his mother, Regina, and shares her complexion as well as her hair color. He is well dressed like Regina but mentally lost the way that Emma had spent most of her life.

"Boys, there is plenty of food. Calm down right this second or nobody will eat." Mary Margaret said sternly.

"GUYS? I'm home." Emma called as she walked through the front door of her home on Mifflin.

"In the dining room." her mother called back.

Emma Swan-Mills was still the Sheriff and the Savior and Henry's biological mother...but now she was also Regina's wife and Henry's other mother and MJ and JR's mother. She fought the necessary evils of the sleepy town which generally consisted of a drunken Leroy. The daily battle, however, was the most dangerous fight ever fought...raising three teenage boys. Emma was proud of them, though. She had never busted them at a party or had to threaten them with a night in the tank with Leroy. Her boys were well behaved and, with one mother being the Sheriff/Savior and the other being the Mayor/Queen, they knew better than to do wrong. More than anything, Emma Swan-Mills was finally HOME. She has a beautiful wife, three amazing sons, her parents, a career, friends, and purpose.

"Emma? Henry? Boys?" Regina yelled while trying to balance a birthday cake, her purse, her cup of coffee, her car keys, her cell phone, and take her shoes off at the door.

"CAKE!" Maddox and Jaxon called as they ran down the stairs to meet their mother.

"NO! THAT IS NOT TO BE TOUCHED UNTIL AFTER DINNER! Understood?" Regina said with her authoritative tone.

"Yes ma'am." the twins said together.

Regina Swan-Mills, Madam Mayor, has got it all. An amazing smile, a beautiful family, her career, her boys, her wife, her HAPPILY EVER AFTER. She has found her True Love, though with someone she never would have expected, she found it. She fought to find it and she fights every single day to keep it. Emma and Henry and Maddox and Jaxon are the four best things that had ever happened to her. NO ONE would ever be able to take this away from her. Of course, being married to The Savior and having Snow White and Prince Charming as her in-laws means that no one would dare try anyway. There was no more "Evil Queen" names being thrown around. She was loved. She was accepted. She was free. She was happy.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Regina/mom. Happy birthday to you." the family sang.

"You got to make a wish Mom." Henry called out.

"What do you wish for when you have everything you could ever want?" Regina replied with a smile.

"There has to be something you want?" Jaxon asked.

"Yeah like for your strapping sons to each have a ride." Maddox answered with a high five to Henry.

Regina looked at her wife and smiled a smile that only her love would understand. She took a deep breath and blew out her candles, engulfing the dining room in darkness.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

"So, would you like to tell me what that smile was about earlier?" Emma asked as she ran her fingers through her wife's hair.

"Well...um...maybe?" Regina smiled sheepishly up at her wife from her position with her head on Emma's lap.

"Regina Swan-Mills, you are keeping secrets from me. And the worst part is you think I can't tell."

"Emma...I love you more than I can ever express. No words, no songs, no poems, no sonnets...nothing can even come close to a true enough description of the depths of my love for you. You are my Happy Ending, my True Love. I am so happy that I have you in my life."

"I love you, too, Regina. You are starting to worry me a little. Is everything okay?" Emma asked with a crinkled forehead.

"I like to think that everything is perfect actually. Absolutely perfect."

"Then, will you please tell me what that smile was about?"

"I smiled because I knew exactly what I wanted to wish for."

"And what was that?" Emma asked after placing a delicate kiss to the back of her wife's hand.

"I wished that you would be as happy as I am after today."

"What happened today that made you so happy?"

"Today I went to see Whale."

"Why did you do that? Are you okay? Are you sick?" Emma asked now panicking slightly.

"Emma, dear, I am perfectly healthy. I am putting on some weight but that is to be expected when one is pregnant."

It took a few minutes for Emma to get over the shock of this news.

"Y-you're pregnant...How long?"

"I just started my fourteenth week."

"Regina...we are going to have another kid?"

"Not just any other kid...we are going to have a little girl."

Emma froze. Her breathing was shaky and shallow. Her eyes were locked on something across the room.

"Emma?"

Nothing.

"Emma."

Nothing,

"Emma Swan-Mills, you say something right this second."

Emma looked her wife in the eyes with tears spilling out of her own. "I'm getting a little princess..."

"Oh, Emma." Regina said with tears now filling her own eyes.

"Regina, I have always dreamed about having a daughter. A little girl that would be the perfect mixture of you and me. I even decided on a name when I was about thirteen years old."

"What name did you decide on?" Regina asked.

"Remington Quinn. Remi for short."

"Remi Quinn Swan-Mills...I love it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So, when do we tell the boys?" Emma asked.

"Tomorrow. Right now, I want to take you upstairs and make love to my wife and the mother of my children."

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Your mother and I have something we need to talk to you about." Regina said to her sons who all sat on the couch in the family room.

"Do we need to be worried?" Henry asked sincerely.

"No, not at all." Emma answered.

"Your Ma and I just got some news and we are truly excited about it." Regina said then shared a look with her wife. "I went to see Doctor Whale yesterday. He informed me that...well..."

"What the hell...you guys are all going to be big brothers again!" Emma exclaimed happily.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Maddox yelled.

"We are completely serious. Remi Quinn Swan-Mills will be making her grand entrance in about six months." Regina answered.

"Her?" all three boys asked at once.

"Yes, her. Your baby sister. Remi Quinn."

"A sister..." Jaxon whispered looking at his mother's stomach.

"We are going to be the best big brother's ever." Henry said with a smile

-6 MONTHS LATER-

"Hello, Remi. I'm your Ma." Emma spoke softly to her baby girl while her wife slept in the hospital bed. "I have been waiting on you for such a long time. I am so happy you are here."

A light knock on the door pulled Emma from her focus and pulled Regina from her slumber.

"Hey." Henry said as he stuck his head in the door. "Can we come in?"

"Of course, dear. Come meet your sister." Regina answered.

Henry and Maddox walked over to Emma's side to peer down at the baby.

"She's so small." Maddox said.

Henry nodded his agreement.

Jaxon peeked his head in after his brothers had sat down on the couch in the hospital room. He opened the door and brought in a bunch of pink balloons, a bouquet of flowers, and a soft stuffed swan. He put the flowers on the table next to Regina's bed and the balloons tied to the swan next to them. He looked at his blonde mother who was still holding the child then shifted his gaze to the small girl. He slowly walked over to them and looked down at her. Emma shared a look with Regina and then stood.

"Sit down, Jax." Emma said softly.

The boy did as he was told and then nervously accepted the little pink bundle. He and Remi locked eyes for a moment and she wrapped her tiny fingers around one of his own.

"Hi, Remi. I'm Jax. I'm your big brother." he whispered.

Remi gurgled in response.

"You will never have anything to worry about. I am your big brother and I will never let anything happen to you. You will always be safe, and you will always have someone that has your back. I was so excited when mom and ma told us about you but now you are here and it's real. You are real. I know that you are going to cry a lot and make really stinky diapers but none of that matters because now you are here, and you are safe. I love you Remi Quinn." Jaxon said to his baby sister making both of his mother's cry.

"And just like that, my life was complete." Emma said to her wife.


End file.
